


Blame It On The Cineplex

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, John knows things he shouldn't, Star Wars References, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has been having the weirdest dreams.  Not  that he always remembers them, but sometimes it feels like it means  something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Cineplex

**Author's Note:**

> comment_fic

 

John has been having the weirdest dreams.  Not that he always remembers them, but sometimes it feels like it means something.  Like there is a warning in his dreams.  He wakes up every night sweating, his heart pounding, and fear in his eyes as he sweeps the room for anything that might have set it all off.

 

Mary used to wake each time, but now she’s learned to sleep through it.  She thinks it’s got to do with his time in the service, but John knows better.  Each night he creeps down the hall and peeks into his children’s bedrooms, taking in their innocence and tonight is no different than any other.  He breathes deeply in Sam’s room, finding both boys there.  Sam must have made some sort of noise because Dean managed to climb into the crib again after they’d put them down to sleep.

His eldest boy is lying next to his baby brother, his larger body spread out across the mattress with his little brother tucked into his side.  John smiles because there is nothing like the sight of his boys to make his heart feel more at ease.

Something nags at the back of his mind though, and his dream peeks through again. 

"Dangerous, your sons will be. Clouded, their future is."

John knows it’s stupid to see a premonition in a dream, to see his son’s fate forewarned by a little green character at the Cineplex, but he can’t help but worry anyway. 

He closes the door and slips back into his own bed.

When he falls to sleep, his eyes see flame dripping from the ceiling like blood.  He sees his sons; sees one boy in hell and the other feeding off blood like it was the sweetest liquor.

John wakes with the same sense of foreboding.  He doesn’t remember the real visions though.  Only the Cineplex remakes that he can blame on too much caffeine and an overactive imagination. 

 

 

 


End file.
